I Want Your Love
by deeniebee28
Summary: Sequel to my one-shot Ba-Bad Romance. The resulting aftermath from what went down in the boy's bathroom, Or how Dave proves to Kurt he doesn't want to forget.
1. The Aftermath Dave

**Spoilers: Season 1, Episode 20 and onward  
**

**A/N: Sequel to _Ba-Bad Romance_, you might want to read that first for some back-story. See A/N at the bottom for further notes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**The Aftermath - Dave**

Dave parks his truck and walks up the drive to his front door. He opens it and walks inside calling out "Hey, I'm home! Dad, you here?" Not getting an answer back, he kicks off his shoes and drops his book bag beside them before padding to the kitchen to get a snack. Several minutes later, stomach full and carrying a glass of orange juice, he grabs his bag and heads up to his room. Kicking the door shut with his foot, he sets the glass down on the dresser and throws the book bag in a corner before flopping onto his bed.

Sighing, he glances around and realizes nothing looks different. Same American flag painting on the plaid papered wall and the same honey wood furniture with blue bedding - nothing seems out of place except maybe him. He feels like everything should scream that he's no longer a virgin and properly too, seeing as he's into guys and he lost his cherry _with a guy_. And not just any guy, he lost it with _Kurt Fucking Hummel. _Dave still can't believe it. His mind keeps flashing back to the boys' bathroom at McKinley where he was pounding into Kurt and the moan he gave right before he came all over Dave's hand. Just thinking about it now has Dave hard. He feels himself flushing and quickly presses a hand to his groin, willing the beginning erection away. As much as he'd like to relive it all over again, he'll have time enough tonight because right now, Dave has bigger problems to figure out. Like how to prove to one Kurt Hummel that he _really_ doesn't want to forget what happened between them today.

Kurt's words still echo in his head. _Well then, you'll just have to prove that to me won't you?_ Over and over, until it's all Dave can think about. How does he go about proving it? Dave knows Kurt's all about the sweeping romantic gestures, but he feels he needs to start small and work his way up. Like he needs to make sure he won't get hurt by this, that he has an escape route – just in case. Because if he was to start this, and something went wrong or Kurt decided that his effort wasn't enough...it would be devastating, he doesn't know why, just that it will.

Dave's known he was into guys since puberty. When looking at Finn Hudson had caused all these _thoughts and feelings_ to rush through him, and no feelings whatsoever surfaced looking at the naked chicks in the stolen Playboys the guys would sneak into the locker room. Of course, that crush was over rather fast when Hudson had made fun of him in the fifth grade for getting pubes.

Dave tried to forget that guys made him feel something that girls just didn't. He would laugh at the others jokes and act suitably impressed every time Puckerman would boast about his latest conquest. He tried to be the "_All American Boy_" his mom had wanted- Boy Scouts, baseball then later football in the summer, hockey in the winter, helping his dad with projects around the house, and watching football every Sunday. He never divulged his secret love of old movies and singing Rat Pack songs. The fact that he'd rather get an academic scholarship then a sport related one. Or that he had lied about dancing with a girl and kissing her at Az's twelfth birthday party to his parents.

Try as he might though, he really can't deny it any longer, especially after what's gone down with Kurt. He thinks he might be able to tell his dad without him denouncing Dave. His dad has never spoken a word against gays, at least in Dave's presence anyways. He has always taught Dave to be compassionate, honest, and to treat everyone with respect until they disrespect you first. He knew if his dad ever got word of what Dave had been acting like at school, he'd be incredibly disappointed in him. Paul would fix him with this look as he always did and Dave would feel miserable until he made him proud again.

His mom on the other hand… a shudder runs through him just thinking about it. She's always been on him to be the perfect son. Get perfect grades, be the well-rounded sports player, and "For God's sake David, do not even think of bringing any scandal upon this family!" And while David knew she thought scandal equated knocking up some girl, it would be ten times worse in her mind to have a gay son. She would feel the need to "fix" him and make him perfect again. Because in Margery Karofsky's mind, gay equaled broken.

The thought of everyone in McKinley knowing the truth…no, just no. He's not even going to go there.

Okay, so he starts small. Searching his mind for something that would tip Kurt off as to what he's about, he finally settles on something he should probably have quit doing anyways - the slushing and the slamming of Kurt into lockers. Granted Kurt's a tough guy, but Dave's sure he's seen him wince a time or two when he had checked him pretty damn hard into the unforgiving metal, and the slushies go without saying that's for sure. Hell, he'd probably save some serious bank just from that alone. Dave may not be able to keep the other jocks from doing it, but he could probably stop Az at the very least. That would give Kurt a high percentage chance of going through a day without having to change his clothes.

Dear God, Kurt changing his clothes. Getting partially or totally undressed, that defined upper chest flexing as he brings another top over his head. His hair slightly damp and soft from getting slushie out if it, because Dave now knows exactly how soft Kurt's hair is, how it feels when he cards his fingers through it. And dammit, he's hard again. Sighing, he tries to will it away for the second time and manages, just barely.

Come to think of it, Dave muses, he could also quit using all those slurs he'd been saying to convince the other footballers that he felt the same as them.

Truthfully, he inwardly flinches every time he's used one, can't help but feel like he was saying it to himself and that he deserved every harshly made comment or joke because he can't be as strong as Kurt and just…be. Words have the power to hurt after all. He still has to blink his eyes rapidly when he thinks of the other things Kurt said in the bathroom and yeah; he'll add that to his earlier decision. Might as well be through about this.

All of that combined –no more slushies, no slamming Kurt into lockers, and stopping his use of certain words- that should be enough to at least get Kurt's attention and to acknowledge that he's trying. And if the guys give him any shit for it, then he'll say that his dad made him. That his grades have been suffering and his dad wants them fixed, like _yesterday_. Wait… no, not that his dad made him. That could get back to Kurt and then any progress he made would be down the tubes in an instant. No, he's going to have to man up on this one and tell them he's over it, that he has better things to do with his time.

_Like trying to get Kurt to consider him as boyfriend material_, Dave's mind stutters to a halt as that thought filters through. Was that what he really wanted? Kurt Hummel as a boyfriend? Dave has to think on this, because honestly- Kurt can be a real ice bitch when he wants to. He's high maintenance as all hell, his clothes being the most visible confirmation of that. And his I'm-better-then-all-you-Neanderthals attitude can be fucking annoying at times. But damn if that attitude doesn't turn him on! When did that happen?

Of course there is the other side of Kurt, the one that Dave knows not many people have noticed. Kurt's loyal to a fault with those gleeks even if they have a tendency to dismiss Kurt because of the way he dresses, or at least the guys do considering some of the things he's heard Hudson and Puckerman say in the locker room. He's strong physically; you can't be on the Cheerios without having some strength and no kicker of a football team is without muscle in their thighs and calves. Also no way in hell he's already forgotten the eyeful he got of Kurt's chest in the bathroom and the feel of it pressed to his own, all firm and the beginnings of the hard planes that come with growing up. He's smart; one doesn't get into Advanced French without some skill or speaks the way the singer does when he's taking you down a peg or two without being such.

Dave casts back to the time he first saw Kurt to the present, and realizes he was as fascinated with him then as he is now. And now he knows _why _he thinks of him at odd times. Can perfectly imagine that round, high, firm ass… wait what? Dave groans softly - he's screwed, because that's exactly what he wants. He wants Kurt by his side, wants to be able to hold his hand, and kiss him any time he damn well pleases _because _he's his boyfriend.

His mind starts to go in a million different directions because that means he'd have to ask Kurt out in the first place, he would have to get Kurt to admit he even likes Dave (which he most definitely doesn't), and Kurt wouldn't date someone closeted so he'd have to come out to all of McKinley.

And with that he has to stop thinking, because he just _can't _do that, not in a town like Lima and certainly not at a school like McKinley. He's heard some of the things people have done to Kurt and his dad because of the fact that Kurt's gay - hell; he helped out with at least one of them. And he just can't do it, so he'll have to settle for being Kurt's friend; starting with the plan he's come up with.

Dave hears the front door slam and then his dad calling up the stairs. "David, are you home?"

"Yeah dad, I'll be right down" he calls back. Heaving himself out of bed and grabbing his glass of juice, Dave makes his way downstairs. Rounding the corner he sees his dad looking into the freezer in the kitchen.

"Would lasagna be alright for dinner do you think?" he asks.

"Yeah that'd be fine. Is mom going to be here?"

"No, she's working late again."

"Oh, okay." Dave goes to get what they'll need for the table and starts to set everything up.

"So how was school today David?" Paul inquires as he goes about preheating the oven and getting out what's needed for a salad. He knows that David's grades have been fluctuating and he's concerned. Margery not being home tonight was a blessing because he might get David to tell him what's going on. Lately the boy clammed up, only speaking two to three word sentences when his mother was around and he wants to get to the bottom of whatever the issue is. He glances over at him and notices something peaking out of David's collar. Coming closer he realizes it's a hickey, a very fresh looking hickey. "David, where did you get that," Paul asks, surprise coloring his voice because as far as he knew his son wasn't dating anyone.

Dave continues setting the table feeling relieved that his mom won't be here tonight. Maybe he'll be able to talk to his dad vaguely about what's been going on. He hears him asking how school was and pauses as he thinks of what to say, but before he can answer, his dad is asking another question, sounding mildly alarmed. Looking up at him, "Get what Dad," he asks.

"The hickey on your neck David" Paul says, with just a little exasperation. He watches as David's eyes widen and a hand snaps up to touch the mark.

"Uh…" he answers as he's desperately trying to think of what to say. _That devious little…_ Dave's rapidly realizing that Kurt has done it on purpose and is he going to give it to him the next time he runs into him. "Um… one of the cheerios cornered me after school (not a lie) and well, we…uh…" he trails off hoping his dad will just leave it alone.

"Oh! Er, yes. Well just don't let your mother see that, okay. I don't think you want a lecture on the evils of easy girls who just want to date popular jocks from her." Paul returns to getting dinner ready having completely forgotten about asking David what's been going on lately.

Dave lets out a small puff of breath, thanking God and whoever else one thanks for answering his plea. But oh, Kurt would be hearing about this, yes he would.

* * *

**A/N: I'm truly sorry this took so long to post, I was trying to get 5 chapters done first so the posting wouldn't be erratic, but got some writers block. And now I just don't want to wait any longer =) I'll try to not be too long between updates, but make no promises. **

**Concrit welcome! I have no beta, so if you spot any grammar/spellings errors let me know and I'll fix them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did Dave's story would have gotten closure on said show. **


	2. The Aftermath Kurt

**A/N: Sequel to _Ba-Bad Romance_, you might want to read that first for some back-story. Spoilers up to "Theatricality". See A/N at the bottom for further notes.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**The Aftermath - Kurt**

Kurt's on his way home and can't help but be grateful that his dad and are Carole supposed to be home late today and Finn is off at Puck's for the evening. Kurt's thoughts are a chaotic jumble and his breathing is still uneven. What had he been thinking? Although, that's kind of the point, Kurt hadn't been. It was like all Kurt needed was someone else touching him sexually, and he became this…lust-driven teenager that he normally felt nothing like. He had actually been _encouraging_ Karofsky to keep going! Kurt feels his skin warm as it always does when he blushes.

But this was with Karofsky of all people. He shouldn't have felt anything but disgusted by what had transpired in that bathroom. Kurt feels the shudder go down his spine; he had been on the floor with nothing between him and it while doing things he had never allowed himself to think of let alone fantasize about. _You didn't seem to mind so much when David fingered you and then made you come hard enough to see white_, his mind whispers traitorously.

Honestly Kurt likes romance; and so far all of his fantasies that involved Finn had been about cuddling, kissing, and hand holding. Certainly nothing like what he just did with David. Kurt flushes further when he realizes he was turned on enough to override his normal reservations about himself and his body. It's not that Kurt thinks he's ugly. He just doesn't consider himself desirable to anyone. Even Brittney had been attracted to the persona he had donned and not the true him.

Pulling into the driveway, Kurt parks his baby and gathers everything before proceeding into the house. Heading immediately to the basement that houses Finn and his room, Kurt puts the boots and costume away in his walk-in closet. Thank god none of it got ruined despite his activities in the bathroom. Kurt had worked endlessly on that costume and would have been devastated if his hard work had been destroyed.

Pulling on yoga pants and a t-shirt, Kurt takes a quick look in the vanity mirror. No visible marks on his neck, Kurt recalls that David had been too busy making him feel like he was falling apart to make any and that's the cue for his skin to stain pink yet again.

Kurt smirks remembering the mark he'd left on David's neck. Oh, to be a fly on the wall at the Karofsky household when that little present was noticed! Kurt's hoping the conversation over the hickey is at the very least embarrassing for Karofsky. Considering everything he's done to Kurt since the start of sophomore year, Karofsky deserves being given the third degree.

Assessing the rest of his body Kurt does realize he's slightly sore. Seems maybe a bath later with some of his body salts is in order. Pausing, he touches fingertips to kiss-swollen lips. That was his first kiss that counted; Kurt's not sure how he feels about that exactly.

Heading back upstairs, Kurt starts getting dinner ready. Kurt's thoughts are still rioting in his head as he gets out the ingredients for his vegetable lasagna. Kurt's at a loss because he can't even think about sex without having to lock away the thoughts his own imagination sometimes conjures up, due to his anxiety about the subject. Yet he had been so demanding, so wanton with David.

His hands keeping busy, Kurt can feel the heat transfusing through his body at the mere thought of what he had felt being pinned and …_devoured_ by David once he had shut up. If Kurt was honest, he had never felt such an all-consuming need to touch someone as he had then. Especially since he usually shied away from any personal contact, even with his closest friend Mercedes Jones. But the way David had looked at him when he wasn't expressing anger had been intoxicating. It was as if Kurt was all he desired…

Kurt pauses in mid slice of the zucchini, Karofsky's_ gay_, he realizes. But no, that was… well actually, it makes sense the more he ponders Karofsky's previous actions. He's never had a girlfriend that Kurt can recall. And before their encounter in the bathroom, Karofsky had stuck to name-calling and slushies with the occasional slam into the lockers. Although, now that Kurt really thinks about it, Karofsky has never actually thrown a slushie at _him_. It had been Azimio or one of the other jocks they hung out with that doused him every time. Not only that, but David had been hard _before _they had started any sexual touching, so he could have only gotten hard from a single kiss and some rough housing.

Huh, that certainly explained quite a bit, like David's comment right before Kurt had walked out. How David hadn't wanted to forget their encounter, hook-up, or whatever you… shit!

Kurt has no idea if that was David's first time. Oh god, and they hadn't used a condom! Okay, just breathe it's nothing to worry about. Kurt will just have to talk to David tomorrow and confirm that it was his first time as well, or that he has been protected every time before that at the very least.

Karofsky's a jock, and all the jocks (even him) have hooked up with Brittney at one point or another. Why would Karofsky have been any different? Especially when you considered the closet he had been hiding in.

Kurt groans, because what if Karofsky decided to act out against him _because_ of what happened in the bathroom? A closet case at McKinley didn't make for the best outcome; add in that Karofsky's on the football team (the biggest group of homophobes Kurt's ever had the misfortune of knowing) and now the situation could get dangerous if he felt cornered or pressured in any way. Kurt was going to have to proceed very carefully until he could understand Karofsky's mindset better.

Taking a pause in his thoughts, Kurt finishes cutting the last of the vegetables and then layers them along with some whole-wheat pasta before placing the casserole dish in the oven. The main entrée done, Kurt sets the table and then gathers items for a salad. Looking in the fridge he takes pity on his dad and adds some chicken cutlets to dice and spread out on top. Only once the salad is prepared and chilling in the fridge; does he grab a Diet Coke, sit down on the couch, and let his thoughts wander again.

What had it been about the situation that had turned him on so much? He's never watched porn; feels embarrassed just thinking about it. And the few times he had awoken hard in the morning he swiftly took a cold shower to alleviate the problem.

It wasn't the guy per se that turned him on, though David definitely fit the type of guys Kurt's attracted to despite what Kurt had told him. However, Karofsky is an ass and Kurt doesn't go for guys like that, although apparently he does get off on it.

Maybe it was the shear presence of someone that huge, Kurt feeling cocooned in David's embrace? Kurt knows he liked having his wrists pinned and wasn't that a bit shocking to find out. His skin had felt electrified at all points of contact with David. He had even enjoyed marking his skin and having David make those sounds when he had...damn, he wished he'd stop blushing. His dad would definitely know something was up if he couldn't control it. And that's the last conversation Kurt wants to be having right now.

Kurt wouldn't have thought he'd enjoy being rough with a partner, but obviously he had. Perhaps a little too much; when you consider he allowed himself to lose his virginity in a bathroom at McKinley with someone who had been bullying him. And Kurt doesn't even know what to think about that or what it says about him. He's at a loss of what to think about David either.

David obliviously has issues about his sexuality or he wouldn't have stepped up his bullying of Kurt. Is Kurt supposed to help him somehow come to terms with being gay? Whether Kurt likes it or not, they now have a connection because of their intimacy. Should he even try though? Karofsky had been horrible to him lately and who's to say this would change anything between them.

Not only that, but just how would he relate to Karofsky about such a subject? They were obviously at different ends of the spectrum. Kurt had pretty much been in a glass closet almost all his life… and Karofsky, well if Kurt hadn't just had mind blowing sex with him, you'd never know he was a friend of Dorothy. Kurt couldn't conceive Karofsky coming out anytime soon except maybe if he was threatened at gunpoint or something.

But then could Kurt blame him? If life at McKinley was hard for Kurt, who admittedly had some of the stereotypical traits of what people considered gay, just what would it be like for a jock like Karofsky? A nightmare that's what, and while Kurt still holds Karofsky responsible for his actions, he does understand better where he's coming from now that he _knows_.

Of course, perhaps Kurt just needed to wait. David _had_ said he hadn't wanted to forget. Kurt recalls he threw out that challenge of proving it simply because he hadn't believed David at the time. But if David is in fact gay and really wants to remember the intimacy of what happened between them…Kurt's curious to know just what David would come up with to prove it to him.

The front door slams and Kurt is broken out of his inner musings. "Hey Dad, how was work?"

"Hi buddy, just fine. And school? How was that Lady GaGo thing you were doing today?" Burt takes off his down vest and hangs it up.

"Honestly Dad! Lady Gaga, her name is Lady Gaga. It went well, we blew the guys away that's for sure. They're going to have a hard time beating us".

"Well good Kurt. Is anything ready for dinner? I'm starving."

"Yes, but go clean up first. That should give Carole time to get home."

Burt looks over at Kurt and notices he seems far off in his own thoughts. "Everything okay Kurt? No ones giving you a hard time right?"

Kurt feels his head snap up, "No Dad everything's fine, honest. Now go get ready." As his dad walks away Kurt lets out a little breath, he's going to have to be more discrete, that was close! This will just have to be like those times people have called the house shouting slurs, his dad can't find out. It would do no good anyways, seeing as it's over and done with. Kurt needs to stop dwelling on what could happen and just take it all one day at a time.

Nodding to himself, Kurt goes to get the lasagna out of the oven. He's not sure what Karofsky's schedule is tomorrow, but Kurt will be speaking to him, even if he has to drag Karofsky into the locker room or something.

* * *

**A/N: Apparently I'm destined to update every 2 weeks or so, RL seems to enjoy messing with me. On the bright side, I can now add "laying tile flooring" to my list of accomplishments. I'll try to not be too long between updates, but make no promises. **

**Thank you to everyone that has alerted this story (50 of you, I'm floored!) or me as an author. You have no idea how much that makes me smile =)**

**I took a little liberty here and decided that Finn never used the particular word he did and the Hummel-Hudson's are all now living together as of "Theatricality". **

**Concrit welcome! I now have a beta, but she has some RL things going on of her own and has not gotten to this story yet, so if you spot any grammar/spellings errors let me know and I'll fix them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee; if I did Dave's story would have gotten closure on said show and Kurt would be off to NYADA. **


End file.
